(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unauthorized usage monitoring system for image forming apparatus for monitoring an unfair use of image forming apparatus for recording images, text, etc., onto recording paper.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there are many offices and the like in which terminals such as personal computers are linked via a network to image forming apparatus such as digital multi-functional machines, forming a networked system. The image forming apparatus may function as a printer which receives print data via the network from a terminal and records images, text, etc., represented by the print data onto recording paper, or may work as a copier for reading an original image and recording the image onto recording paper.
Though the image forming apparatus of this type markedly contributes to improvement in work efficiency in the office, the apparatus is often unduly used for private business as opposed to official tasks.
Incidentally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 10 No. 262129 discloses a ‘telephone accounting management system’ in which private calling of a user from the system is suppressed by having registered a list of telephone numbers of business counterparts beforehand, comparing the calling number when a phone call is made from the phone to the public line, with the above list so as to determine whether the calling is to an official business counterparts or of a private use, thus discerning the private use of the phone.
However, the above image forming apparatus system has no means to check whether the image forming apparatus has been used for official business or unduly used for private business, so has no way of suppressing unfair use of the machine.